


auf der Mauer

by ladymac111



Series: art based on other people's work [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Art, Berlin Wall, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 15:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymac111/pseuds/ladymac111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>9. November 1989</p>
<p>Auf der Mauer, auf der Lauer, steht Sherlock Holmes.  Nach 28 Jahre findet er <i>endlich</i> John Watson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	auf der Mauer

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Irgendwann fällt jede Mauer.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/281493) by [berlynn_wohl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/berlynn_wohl/pseuds/berlynn_wohl). 



> (The original story is in English, despite the German title. My use of German here is because I got into that headspace.)
> 
> Also [on Tumblr](http://ladymac111.tumblr.com/post/54223766837/auf-der-mauer-inspired-by-berlynn-wolls)


End file.
